


I Hate Everything But You

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, not me, set sometime in the early seasons idk, who remembers canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: April's adulting and she doesn't like it.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Series: OTP Drabble Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 9





	I Hate Everything But You

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> This is maybe April applying to vet school? When does that happen? After they're married. Never mind. I don't know. April's adulting for once and she doesn't like it.
> 
> Title from the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend song of the same name.

April glares at the form on the desk in front of her. She only has fifteen minutes before Leslie returns from lunch and sniffs out the official document like a bloodhound. April can’t explain what she's doing to herself, let alone Leslie, so she stuffs the paper into a random cluttered drawer in her desk and heads down the hall, seeking the only remedy in the world for her murderous urges.

Andy’s face lights up when he sees her, and it's stupid how her stomach flips over in response. At least she avoids smiling back, which she'd never live down.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
